staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Września 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Syreni śpiew (The mermaid’s singing, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 26 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 26); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Moja rodzina. część I, odc. 21 (Mi familia part I); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pora na doktora; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tropem wrześniowych sztandarów; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Droga - odc. 4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 1907 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Klan - odc. 1908 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5119 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5119); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Z przyjaciółmi jest lepiej, odc. 15 (Keep going Pocoyo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Kąpiel biedronki, odc. 8 (De l'eau tiede pour Mademoiselle Coccinelle); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Jutro idziemy do kina - txt str.777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Korespondent Bryan 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Starky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hubal - txt str.777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Kronika wypadków miłosnych 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 1 (World War II Behind Closed Doors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 U fryzjera - odc. 13 Telepatka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda siódma czyli tajemniczy list Hipolita Kwassa, czyli wykrycie centralnej meliny Alberta Flasza; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Z ZUS do sanatorium; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 66; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Aleja gwiazd: Mariusz Pudzianowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Familiada - odc. 1766; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Sekretne życie łosi (Mysteries Of The Moose) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Fale - Wyjazd; film krótkometrażowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dom - odc. 23/25 - Kolejka do życia - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 M jak miłość - odc. 750; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kabaret na lato ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt str.777 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tancerze - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 39/89 L. U. C. - Zrozumieć Polskę; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kocham Kino - Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 04:30 71. rocznica wybuchu II wojny światowej - Westerplatte; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Jej sukces - Odc. 4 - Karczma; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:38 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:35 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:04 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:24 Kawaleria powietrzna - Cóż to za wojacy czyli tak było jak było; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Miodowe lata (95) - serial komediowy 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (9, 10) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (9, 10) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (68) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Rodzina zastępcza (147, 148) - serial komediowy 13.00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (22) - serial komediowy 13.30 I kto tu rządzi (52) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (46) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (236, 237) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (69) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (59) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (14) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (228) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Co się zdarzyło w Las Vegas - komedia romantyczna 22.10 Idiokracja - komedia SF, USA 2006 23.45 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (2) - serial animowany 08.25 Szczeniêce lata Toma i Jerry’ego (19) - serial animowany 08.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Hela w opałach (1, 2/16) - serial komediowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Ocean strachu - thriller, USA 2003 22.30 Prawo krwi - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.10 Telesklep 02.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:45 Phil Colins - Live and Loose in Paris - odc. 1, koncert 5:25 Lalola - odc. 94, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 2, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 2, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 11, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc 12, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 183, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 1, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 3, Meksyk 2009 20:00 As and asy - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy, Francja 1982 22:10 Szczury - thriller, USA 2002 0:05 Atomowy glina - komedia USA, Włochy, Hiszpania 1980 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Peter Gabriel - Secret World - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 522 9:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 2 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 2 11:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 2 12:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 12:30 Wyspa łosi 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 523 15:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 3 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 3 17:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 3 18:00 Martha Stewart: Inspiracje Odcinek: 1 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 3 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 4 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 11 20:30 WWE Superstars Odcinek: 6 21:30 W kręgu MMA 22:30 Goło i wesoło 23:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 8 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 73 0:30 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 17 1:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 4 1:30 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 5:30 Weronika Mars Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 6:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 729 6:50 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 9:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 Marina Odcinek: 9 14:35 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 125 Sezon: 9 16:05 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 1 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 2 18:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 6 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 126 Sezon: 9 20:05 Bardzo długie zaręczyny 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 0:05 Śmiertlna wyliczanka 2:25 Arkana magii 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 WOW - Skorpion odc. 10/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dyrektorzy - odc. 2/6 - Bokser; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Strefa sztuki - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 17 - Glitterhouse Records 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Strefa sztuki - Zdarzenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Marek Edelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Naziści i blondyni (Fritsud ja Blondiinid (Nazis & Blondes)) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Estonia, Łotwa (2008); reż.:Arbo Tammiksaar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Strach ma wielkie oczy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kino rosyjskie - Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 2 (Barber of Siberia, the) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, Włochy, CZECHY (1999); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Julia Ormond, Richard Harris, Oleg Mienszikow, Alieksiej Pietrenko, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Mazurki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Tragarz puchu 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Elżbieta Kijowska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Ewa Sałacka Krauze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Mrówki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Pierścionek z orłem w koronie 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Maria Chwalibóg, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Bajor, Mirosław Baka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Warszawa Singera 2010 - Kadysz; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:50 Kino Mistrzów - Szczególny dzień (Una Giornata Particolare); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1977); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Rockowy początek nocy - Jarocin po latach - Proletaryat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Rockowy początek nocy - Jarocin po latach - Lech Janerka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Śmierć na żywo (La mort en direct) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (1981); reż.:Bertrand Tavernier; wyk.:Harvey Keitel, Romy Schneider, Dean Stanton, Max von Sydov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocne - Konkurs (Konkurs) 77'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1963); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Vladimír Pucholt, Frantisek Zeman, Jiri Suchy, Zdena Lorencová; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Sztuka Ekranowana - Wydanie specjalne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 17 - Glitterhouse Records 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Marek Edelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Początek II wojny światowej; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wszystko jest poezją; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powtórka z życia - Postulaty sierpniowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Lwy Westerplatte 1989 - 96; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Pulkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 4/7 Cegiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Podróżnik - Langkawi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Dzika Polska - Puszczański tabun; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 4 Mariachi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Blizny historii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Podróżnik - Penang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zaczęło się w Sierpniu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Z archiwum "S" - Robotnicy i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Londyńskimi śladami generała Władysława Andersa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Na pustynnym szlaku; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Teresa Ciepły; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ze Stanisławem Skrowaczewskim o sztuce dyrygowania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Debata w 70. rocznicę napaści niemieckiej na Polskę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Nasz reportaż - Kim jestem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Reakcjonista; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pierwszy ułan Drugiej Rzeczypospolitej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zygmunt Zygmunt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Bez komentarza - II wojna światowa - 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Notacje - O. Mieczysław Albert Krąpiec. Być człowiekiem...; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Ks. prof. Jan Krucina. Przebaczamy i prosimy o przebaczenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 5 O Joli niszczycielce historia smutna wielce; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 6 O tym jak to z Jolą było, ale dobrze się skończyło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 7/12* - Awantura siódma, czyli rzecz o dwóch takich...; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (52); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Placki ziemniaczane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 734; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Jerzego Fedorowicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Saga rodów - ród Starzyńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090* - Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (3) dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 3/8 - Termos; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 4/8 - Cichy pokoik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Kto czyta nie błądzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Deborah 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Renata Dancewicz, Maria Pakulnis, Jerzy Zelnik, Bogusław Sochnacki, Adam Kamień, Marek Barabasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tulipan - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (1) gość: Robert Makłowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Opowieści niezwykłe - Dekameron 40, czyli cudowne przytrafienie pewnego nieboszczyka 27'; film fabularny; reż.:Jan Budkiewicz; wyk.:Marzena Trybała, Hanna Skarżanka, Tadeusz Kondrat, Lech Ordon, Małgorzata Załuska, Ewa Pokas, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Bernard Ładysz, Jerzy Obłamski, Elżbieta Radziejowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Kto czyta nie błądzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 2/3 Kometa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podróże z żartem - Z artystami (53); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 24 - Wybuch; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa 96'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Globisz, Iwona Bielska, Andrzej Chyra, Edward Żentara, Damian Walczak, Katarzyna Bosacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku